powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Blast
The ability to release fire on a specific target area. Sub-power of Fire Attacks. Variation of Elemental Blast and Energy Blast. Also Called * Flame Blast Capabilities The user can release fire over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Applications * Burning * Concussive Force * Fire Generation * Flaming Surface Associations * Attack Powers * Elemental Pressure * Energy Attacks * Energy Blast * Explosion Inducement * Fire Attacks * Fire Manipulation Limitations * Generally unrefined and in-discriminating. Known Users Known Objects *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Din's Fire (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Exterminating Flame (Outbreak Company) Gallery Roku.gif|Roku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Flame Princess (Adventure Time) Fire Blast.gif|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) File:Avatar_aang_firebending.gif|While empowered by Sozin's Comet Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can use powerful fire blasts. Ultimate Kevin Fire Attacks.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Alan Albright and Heatblast' pyrokinesis. Swampfire Vs Vilgax Ben 10.gif|Swampfire (Ben 10) a Methanosian. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Heatblast's pyrokinesis. HifukiNoKoduchi - Bleach.gif|Love Aikawa (Bleach) using Hifuki no Koduchi to launch a powerful blast of fire. Mari McCabe fights Benatu Eshu.gif|Benatu Eshu (Vixen/DC Comics) Natsu Punching Future Rogue.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) can shoot out blasts of fire with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to destroy any surroundings and slay dragons. Wall Assault Mode.png|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) can shoot fire blasts from his robotic hands. Mustang Fire Alchemy.gif|Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) DragonTalismanPower.gif|Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures) uses the dragon talisman to destroy shendu. File:Link_Din_Fire.gif|Link (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) unleashing Din's Fire, releasing an omni-directional blast of fire. Die_Hypocrite.jpeg|Many of Halloween’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM release powerful blasts of fire. Sabo_using_Hiken.png|Sabo (One Piece) using his version of his brother, Ace's Hiken/Fire Fist at pointblank range, releasing a fire blast that brutally seared and crashed Jesus Burgess.... Sabo Flame Dragon Claw.gif|...and Kaen Ryuou to blast him into buildings in a fiery blaze. Genos destroying House Of Evolution.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) destroying the House of Evolution building with his standard silver Incineration Cannons... Genos' Beam!!.gif|...and using his upgraded black Incineration Cannons. Mega_Charizard_X_Fire_Blast.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon) using Fire Blast, the very move that this ability derives from. blastburn.gif|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon) using Blast Burn, creating a massively powerful explosion of fire. File:Mario_Finale_(Smash).gif|Mario (Super Mario Bros. series/Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) can use his Mario Finale to launch a powerful two-streamed blast of fire, burning his oppoents across the entire stage. Kimiko Star Hanabi Fire Blast.gif|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) can combine the Star Hanabi with her element of Fire to project powerful fire blasts. Zeru Fire Blast.gif|With his ability to manipulate fire, Zeru (Yu Yu Hakusho) can absorb and release his flames in a devastating blast. Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Pyrokinesis.gif|Alistair Caine (Charmed 2018) Crazy Jane Sun Daddy Fireball (Doom Patrol).gif|Crazy Jane/Sun Daddy (Doom Patrol/DC Comics) Pyronite (Ben 10).gif|Heatblast (Ben 10) Starfire (Titans) Fire Blast.gif|Starfire (Titans) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries